A cada santo su vicio
by ZAHAKI
Summary: La festividad de año nuevo reúne a Kardia con la familia de Manigoldo y tiene la oportunidad de conocer a su simpático primo. Advertencias: Mención unilateral Manigoldo-Albafica, Kardia-Shion. Lenguaje soez.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, este fic es algo random y surgió de una conversación con Daena Fuegoscuro cuando conversábamos de ships extrañas, yo le mencioné una horrorosa (terminamos traumadas) y ella, unas raras pero que no se verían mal con un buen contexto. Además, le comenté con respecto a una propaganda que se transmitía en mi país hace muchos años y fue como "Es la situación perfecta, deberías hacerlo, no sé. No te estoy presionando". Igual espero que le guste lo que terminamos creando aquel día de ocio en una llamada.

En realidad, es una especie de reto con respecto a los personajes, pues la verdad no manejo demasiado a Shion y la simple idea de emparejarlo con alguien que no sea Dohko me salta la piel de gallina. Si tienen que culpar a alguien, búsquenla a ella que me retó a que intentara algo así (Igual siento que no cumplí con lo que tenía que hacer) ¡Así que están advertidos!

También quiero advertir que ando sin beta reader y que no puse demasiado empeño en la revisión de este fic, es posible que encuentren varios errores. Así que discúlpenme de antemano.

Seguiré jodiendo en las notas finales. Así que ahí nos leemos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas pertenece a Kurumada y Teshirogi. Sólo me pertenece la redacción de la idea.

* * *

 **A cada santo su vicio**

 **By Zahaki**

Navidades. Año nuevo. Daba igual.

Para unos podría significar días de comunión y reunión con aquellos familiares que poco compartían el resto del año.

Para otros no.

En la amplia casa, estratégicamente dividida para distintas actividades, podían escucharse los villancicos y el fuerte algarabío de una gran cantidad de personas reunidas. Como bien se sabe, en la mencionada fecha es normal que las anécdotas vayan y vengan sin cesar, y más en la particular situación en la que esos unidos gemelos decidieron al fin reunirse en la casa del menor de éstos una vez tomada la decisión en la larga disputa de meses antes.

En la familia había sido costumbre que anualmente se sorteara el lugar en el que pasarían las festividades decembrinas, y cuyo año resultó ser ganadora la casa Sage, quien ahora se encontraba dándole memoria y cuenta a su hermano mayor de los últimos acontecimientos. Como era de esperar, no había obviado los eventos más triviales y mucho menos los más bochornosos por los que había pasado el mayor de sus hijos. Le detalló incluso el monto de las diferentes infracciones que había tenido que pagar por cuestiones como _consumo de alcohol en la vía pública, invasión a la propiedad privada_ y el más mencionado, _acoso sexual_ a una longeva dama que en realidad sólo estaba necesitada de algo de atención. Ambos hermanos sabían que Manigoldo tenía intereses muy específicos y a esto sólo le comentó las diferentes bromas que le gastó a su hijo recordándole la vergonzosa situación.

—Ya comenzó—refunfuñó Manigoldo, decidido a ensordecer sus oídos y enfocar toda la atención a toda esa sangre que el costoso _Arcade_ en su súper televisión _HD_ le obsequiaba en generosas cantidades—. Súbele volumen, bicho.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?—preguntó indignado Kardia— ¿Se te olvida que soy tu invitado, crustáceo de mierda?

—Déjate de estupideces que alguien que se la pasa metido aquí todos los días del año ya no se considera invitado.

Kardia siguió bramando insultos a dientes apretados y alcanzó el control remoto para acceder a la petición de su amigo. Manigoldo por su parte, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y procedió a descargar todos los combos conocidos sobre el pobre personaje que terminó arrollado en un _fatality_ que dejó en la pantalla congelada con una morbosa visión de huesos triturados dentro de algo que lejanamente se parecía a un saco de piel. La feroz mirada no se hizo esperar por parte del invitado –ya-no-considerado-invitado junto a la promesa de meterle un variado repertorio de objetos por un sitio que la gente decente no debería mencionar.

Los insultos cobraron intensidad tanto en volumen como complejidad y esto ocasionó que la autoridad del hogar, quien sintió su momento familiar profanado, se hiciera notar. Sage desde otro espacio de la casa amenazó a Manigoldo con arrebatarles la consola sino dejaban de usar ese lenguaje tan inapropiado, y aunque el regañado le replicó de manera poco respetuosa, siguió insultando a Kardia por lo bajo mientras se centraba en las siguientes rondas.

Ambos siguieron sumergidos en el espíritu de competitividad que les brindaba el juego y en los cuales las rondas de los combates, intercambios de personajes así como nuevas invenciones de insultos, permitieron que el tiempo se extendiera con rapidez hasta la noche. El barullo festivo se había intensificado un poco, pero esto no había importunado a los otros que se echaron a sus anchas sobre el sofá probando distintas habilidades en contra de su oponente.

Los ojos no se habían desviado del plasma con el que Manigoldo tenía intenciones de casarse si Albafica no le daba el sí, y en ese bonito ensueño seguiría el par de amigos de no ser por una interrupción. En la sala se presentó una voz que se escuchaba juvenil pero que mostraba la autoridad suficiente como para que les obligara a despegar la vista de la pantalla multicolor por unos instantes. Kardia descubrió a un muchacho que no había visto con anterioridad y se preguntó de qué mundo ficticio o de qué civilización perdida había salido, pues tanto ropas como facciones indicaban que el chico de unos aproximados diecisiete años de edad no era de un lugar que él hubiese conocido.

—Manigoldo—llamó el recién llegado—, dice el tío Sage que tú y tu amigo se vayan preparando para la cena. No se tarden—advirtió con seriedad.

El mencionado hizo un sonido con la garganta que le dio a entender al mensajero de turno que le había escuchado por lo que habiendo sentido cumplida su misión, regresó por el pasillo por el que había venido y que daba precisamente a la cocina donde el traqueteo de platos y cristales seguía llenando el ambiente. El italiano con extrema presteza había vuelto a fijar su atención en la pantalla al tiempo que los botones de su mando volvían a opacar el barullo de la otra habitación.

A diferencia de Kardia, que para el momento se encontraba observando el umbral del pasillo, ahora vacío. Decir que estaba sorprendido de tan –no contaba con vocabulario decente para expresarlo- _¿grata presencia?_ , hubiera sido un eufemismo. Varios segundos le costó volver a pisar tierra y su amigo no dio tregua a su aturdimiento, es más, ni siquiera pareció reparar en él porque se encontraba reclamando otra victoria que el griego no se molestó en pelear en esta ocasión.

—Oye—llamó con disimulo volviendo a enfocar su atención al nuevo _round_ — ¿Quién era ése?

— _¿Hum…?_ —musitó Manigoldo decodificando la pregunta de Kardia y sin pensarlo demasiado respondió de manera autómata— Shion.

Kardia frunció los labios un poco. Aquella no era precisamente la información que quería, mejor dicho, no era suficiente para saciar su curiosidad. Volviéndose a acomodar para afirmar el agarre sobre el mando de la consola, continuó con una batalla a la que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a pesar de que los acostumbrados movimientos le mantenían en una especie de jaque que no se la dejaba tan fácil a su amigo.

— ¿Y de dónde salió?—continuó con fingida indiferencia.

Vio a Manigoldo encogerse de hombros—No sé. De un lugar que te congela hasta las bolas y hay cabras y animales raros. El Tíbet, creo que es. Pensé que ya te lo había presentado.

Kardia negó simplemente, sin saber si su compañero lo había visto. Tampoco le importaba en realidad—Es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Es mi primo.

Parpadeó con sorpresa, perdiendo toda la atención de la batalla y adjudicándole quién sabe qué victoria a Manigoldo. ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos estuvieran emparentados de alguna manera? No, no. Eso debía ser una broma. Era despistado pero que tampoco pretendieran que se creería cualquier babosada que le dijeran.

—No estamos a Día de los Inocentes, maldito—reclamó Kardia convencido de la mentira.

El aludido que hasta el momento había seguido concentrado en la batalla que exponía el televisor, giró la vista hacia su amigo observándole primero con confusión y luego con algo parecido a la indignación. Oh sí, se venía el drama. Kardia rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y tú qué te traes, animal rastrero?—preguntó Manigoldo con aire ofendido— Te digo la verdad, es mi primo. ¿Para qué carajo iba a querer fingir que soy pariente de alguien? ¿Eres estúpido o te pagan por hacer el ridículo?

Kardia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, no era como si todo lo que hacía su amigo tuviera sentido siempre—Pues será un pariente lejano. Un primo tercero o una mierda de esas como los tátara abuelos.

—Pues ahí también te equivocas, desgraciado. Es primo hermano.

—Ya te creí. Por eso Albafica no te presta atención, te inventas unas historias…

— ¡La puta que te parió!—exclamó Manigoldo irritado y herido en su orgullo. Kardia le había dado donde más le dolía— ¡Es hijo del viejo Hakurei! ¡¿No ves que hasta tiene el mismo interruptor de corriente en la frente?!—Hizo el amago de levantarse para cumplir con el mandato de su padre, pero justo una idea se lo impidió volviendo a enfrentar a su compañero— Ni siquiera lo intentes, idiota.

— ¿Ah?—Kardia no logró entender la frase de Manigoldo— ¿De qué hablas?

El hombre de corto y alborotado cabello sonrió con la mitad de la boca mientras hacía impulso en sus rodillas y se ponía de pie—De mi primo. Mejor ni pierdas el tiempo—habló con tranquilidad. No era que le importaba que Kardia fuera tras Shion, ya daba por sentada una batalla perdida— Tú no estás a la altura de sus gustos.

—A la altura de la nariz te voy a dejar la boca si no dejas de hablar tonterías—refunfuñó sin estar verdaderamente molesto—. Además, seamos sinceros, no hay manera de que se resistan a mis encantos—replicó imitando al otro incorporándose y estirándose para enderezar su postura, la cual crujió con sus fuertes movimientos.

—Tsk, estúpido. Me refiero a que Shion ni siquiera te miraría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le gustan las cabras? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son bonitas.

—Ya cállate que me quitarás el apetito con tus estupideces.

—Sólo una cosa más—detuvo el griego con voz neutral, casi rayando en seriedad. Vaya a saber Athena por qué Manigoldo postergó la marcha hacia el comedor y le prestó atención sabiendo cómo era su amigo—. Al menos podría preguntarle si trabaja a 110V o 220V.

Cuando Manigoldo entró al espacio donde ya la familia se encontraba reunida, su risa se había aplacado, pero bastó con echarle una mirada a Shion para que estallara nuevamente. Quien le detuvo fue Sage arrojándole una taza de porcelana en el medio de la frente. Kardia hizo nota mental de no burlarse de nada en la mesa.

.

.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor novedad y Kardia tuvo que hacer notorios esfuerzos para disimular su sorpresa cuando entre las conversaciones se confirmó el parentesco de Manigoldo con el rubio que había ido de visita desde quién sabe qué parte del fin del mundo. Al notar esto, su amigo le envió una mirada socarrona que decía "Te lo dije" y siguió en lo suyo; es decir, degustando los diferentes aperitivos que disponía la mesa, que el día se encontraba repleta tanto de comida como de personas.

En primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había sorprendido o dudado tanto. Sólo bastaba con saber que Sasha y Manigoldo eran hermanos y que no se parecían ni un poco. Mientras que la primera tenía una lindura fresca y primaveral, su amigo tenía un porte tosco y desaliñado que desentonaba por completo con su pequeña hermana. Se permitió observar con más detalle al viejo Sage y reparó en que era un hombre elegante para su edad pero con un porte imponente, a su vez, pudo divisar esas características marcas que hacían una graciosa pantomima de unas cejas pequeñas y gruesas.

Una familia muy diversa en realidad.

Para cuando habían abandonado la mesa, no hubo oportunidad de escapar al recibo para seguir la reñida competencia que tuvo lugar a tempranas horas. El grupo se había dispersado en otros más pequeños en los distintos espacios, y por ende, el barullo había aumentado el volumen. Barriga llena era igual a más energía para el desmadre, según palabras Manigoldo que para el momento se encontraba molestando a un niño de cabello lila con las mismas características faciales que desde temprano habían tomado gran parte de su atención.

— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó una suave voz a su lado mientras le extendían una copita con ponche, el cual era ideal para esas fiestas— No es propio de ti.

—Haré de cuenta que no intentaste llamarme tonto, Sasha.

La chica respondió con una leve risilla. Kardia dio un sorbo a su bebida y tragó haciendo ruido como de costumbre. Sin haberlo premeditado, su mirada se había desviado de nuevo a donde estaba el rubio, que parecía estar haciendo cuentas sobre unos bocadillos que no logró identificar desde esa distancia. Sasha que seguía a su lado en la misma posición, no pasó por alto ese detalle y observó a Kardia con curiosidad.

— ¿Ya conoces a Shion?

Negó. Kardia volvió a dejar caer su mirada en la adolescente y observaba con esa característica atención, típica de esos momentos en los que algo le daba una irreprimible curiosidad. Sasha le devolvió una mirada extrañada y en cuanto tuvo la intención de preguntar si tenía algo en la cara o lo que sea como para que el amigo de su hermano la viera así, fue el griego el que movió los flecos que siempre cubrían su frente.

—Tú no los tienes—dijo Kardia para sí mismo mostrando una expresión interrogante.

Sasha parpadeó un par de veces y no pudo entender la afirmación de Kardia, quien al darse cuenta de esto, dio un par de golpecitos con dedo índice y medio en el lugar donde deberían estar las marcas que lucían su padre y demás parientes.

—Oh, eso—comprendió la chica de inmediato y comenzó a ordenar de nuevo el cabello despeinado—. Sólo la parte de la descendencia del tío Hakurei conservó esas marcas.

— ¿No has pensado en tatuártelas? Te verías mejor, hasta Atlas se ve más lindo que tú.

— ¡¿Intentas decir que no soy femenina, Kardia tonto?!

Kardia rio escandalosamente y esquivó con facilidad las manotadas que Sacha intentaba propinarle con intensidad bélica. Logró establecer dominio interponiendo su mano y colocando la otra sobre la cabeza de la chica, comenzó a remover con fuerza su cabello hasta despeinarla, sin detenerse a prestar atención a sus fuertes quejas de todo el tiempo que le había tomado hacerse el peinado, que para ser sincero, a él le parecía igual al de todos los días. No tenía nada de especial.

—Disculpen—la pequeña riña tuvo una pausa en cuanto Shion hizo su llegada. Kardia giró la cabeza en la dirección desde la que el rubio le había hablado y Sasha aprovechó de darle un manotazo para liberarse y darle algo de orden a sus cabellos—. Me preguntaba si querían probar. Acostumbramos a preparar esto para las fiestas de año nuevo—explicó mostrando una bandeja con algunos bocadillos.

—Oh, Shion—Sasha se acercó entusiasmada, dejando olvidada la pequeña batalla—. Hace tanto que no probaba tus _Khapsey_. Los he extrañado mucho.

—Por algo sólo se hacen para año nuevo u ocasiones especiales. Se disfruta más algo que se hace ocasionalmente—sonrió antes de volver su mirada hacia Kardia, quien se había quedado absorto en esos bastoncitos entrelazados. Parecían unas sencillas trenzas, pero el adorno de azúcar espolvoreada sin duda le daba un toque que provocaría a cualquier amante del dulce. Shion que seguía en el mismo sitio y con la bandeja en mano decidió ofrecer al amigo de su primo, acercándolos—. ¿No quieres?

—Sí, sí…—Kardia tomó una de las galletas y masticó de una vez la mitad de ésta, haciéndola crujir ruidosamente con cada mordida. Aquello sencillamente no podía ser, no tenía palabras para describir lo perfecto que era el sabor con la textura crujiente que se disolvía en su boca, por supuesto el sabor era artificial, pero era el sabor de la perfección a final de cuentas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! Ha sido lo mejor de la puta cena—Sí, el ingrediente artificial era esencia de manzana—. Siempre he soñado con tener una esposa que prepare cualquier mierda siempre y cuando lleve manzana.

Shion rio—Dudo que consigas a alguien que pueda hacerte un menú a base de sólo manzanas.

—Créeme que el maldito sigue esperando a conseguir a alguien que complazca ese caprichito suyo—intervino Manigoldo pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Shion para robar otra galleta y masticar a boca abierta—. No me extrañaría que tuviera sueños húmedos con manzanas de diferentes colores cada noche. No sé si sabías que se droga.

— ¡Ya deja de decir que me drogo con la medicina, bastardo!

— ¿Qué? ¿No es lo mismo?

— ¿Estás enfermo?—preguntó Shion con suavidad y se arrepintió— Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente.

—No te preocupes, no es nada que no tenga controlado.

El rubio asintió y la bandeja de galletas se vació con rapidez a la melodía de los constantes insultos entre Kardia y Manigoldo, quienes no reprimieron el hacer gala de sus ocurrencias a la hora de demostrarse cariño. Sasha se había apartado del grupo al momento en que llegaron un par de sus amigos y así, la conversación pudo avanzar tomando otros tintes más personales con expresiones que no mencionaban cuando la pequeña damisela se encontraba en las cercanías. El griego pudo descubrir no sólo que Shion tenía, como había dicho Manigoldo, gustos muy particulares. Coleccionaba figuras y no sólo eso, las reparaba y modificaba de acuerdo a las nuevas tendencias.

En algún punto de la larga charla, el tema se había desviado a los intereses amorosos y resultaba que el pequeño Shion, como lo molestaba de vez en cuando su primo, destacó un amigo de su edad que a tan sólo la mención de su nombre hizo que el rubio mostrara una actitud de completo nerviosismo que les pareció encantadora a los otros dos.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya no te excitas con tus figuritas de acción si no que las cambiaste por el enano chino feo? Al menos te hubieras buscado a alguien de tu estatura, mocoso.

— ¡Ya te dije que Dohko es sólo mi amigo!

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Alba-chan es mi amigo y estoy desesperado porque me deje comer su rosa!

—Al menos tienes pelotas para admitirlo—farfulló Kardia casi hastiado de la cantaleta sobre Albafica.

—Las que te faltan a ti, me sobran a mí.

—Oh, ¿alguien quiere comprobar el tamaño de mis pelotas?—retó Kardia dejando que su voz se pusiera grave— Cuando las veas, de paso deberías hacerme el favor de ma-

— ¡No empiecen que ya va a ser año nuevo y no quiero vulgaridades en el momento familiar!—dijo Sage manoteando tanto la cabeza de Manigoldo como la de Kardia, haciendo que casi se cayeran de la fuerza con las que las veteranas manos impactaron contra sus cabezas. Acto seguido, procedió a abrazarles a cada uno con un brazo y los condujo al recibo donde todos en un círculo esperaban la bienvenida del nuevo año.

Al tiempo en que la cuenta regresiva marcaba su rumbo y los cohetes de despedida de año retumbaban en el ambiente, Kardia fue consciente de que cada quien tenía algo. Shion al parecer tenía a quien seguirle haciendo sus galletas raras, Manigoldo insistiría con Albafica, de eso estaba completamente seguro y en el fondo esperaba que este año tuviera mejor suerte. Por su parte él; bueno, él seguía teniendo su amor por las manzanas.

Quizás para ese próximo año conseguiría a alguien digno de destronarlas.

* * *

No creo que me alcance la vida para disculparme por escribir algo tan estúpido y carente de plot. Sólo quería escribir algo random, relajado y tonto con ellos conviviendo como una familia. Es todo.

Con respecto a varias ideas, lo del interruptor de corriente es de una amiga que rolea a Manigolgo y con la que hago muchas bromas al respecto de conectar el arbolito de navidad a Shion. Es nuestro propio generador de electricidad xD

Y lo de los puntos en su frente, no sé, la obsesión fue transmitida por Daena cuando hizo aquel fic en el que Dégel malinterpretó todo y casi congela Rodorio entero como el Atlantis por culpa de sus celos. Cuando leí aquello mi head canon de Kardia ahora tiene obsesión por los puntitos de los muvianos.

Gracias por leer y los comentarios serán apreciados.


End file.
